The Bet
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are competitive people by nature, even in bed. When Kakashi comes up with a little bet to make things more entertaining, Sakura takes a risk by trying to outdo the man who knows every page of Icha Icha by heart. Kaka/Saku, LEMON


Hello once again. This is a piece I finished over the summer but have been hanging on to until the stretch between Stripped Bare updates grew a little long (I'm working on it I swear!) This fic is for tootalltygerlil who stumped me with a quiz quite some time ago. I didn't forget about you! It just took me a while. Here's you KakaSaku at last!

XXXXX

The Bet

Warm kisses pressed to the nape of her neck, gently rousing her from deep sleep. She hummed softly in pleasure as she felt calloused hands sweep up her back to rest on her bare shoulder, his breath stirring soft pink strands of hair as his lips murmured words against her skin.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Her mouth curved into a soft smile as she basked in the delicious feeling of his body heat, enjoying the kisses he was raining down on her back and neck while his thumb rubbed small circles over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kakashi."

Today was the start of three glorious days of leave from the hospital and she couldn't think of a better way for it to begin than to wake up next to her lover. He had requested that, unless an absolute emergency arose, that he not be sent on any missions until Sakura went back to work. At last, they were able to spent some quality time together without shinobi duties constantly interfering and it was already shaping up to be a wonderful three days.

The hand on her shoulder drifted around to graze her breasts before settling on her stomach, pulling her back towards him and molding her body to his. She snuggled against him further, cooing softly as his fingertips began to trace random patterns around her navel.

"I've missed this," she sighed, enjoying the feel of solid muscle beneath warm skin pressed to her back intimately.

His voice, low and raspy, washed over her and made her tingle deliciously.

"I've missed _you_."

She murmured her agreement as she allowed her eyes to finally flutter open. They were at his apartment, tangled up in his shuriken printed sheets. His blinds were cracked slightly, letting in soft grayish blue light that told her it was still early morning but she didn't mind being awake at this hour, not when she could just lie lazily in Kakashi's arms instead of having to get ready for a day at the hospital.

The hand on her stomach wandered higher, caressing the underside of her breasts with soft, lingering strokes. A warm sensation flowed through her, coming as gently as his touches. It wasn't heady or urgent, but she still recognized it as the start of arousal. Kakashi was turning her on.

She was completely naked and she guessed the man behind her was too. She had been so exhausted upon getting home that she had simply brushed her teeth and shed all clothing before collapsing into bed. She didn't awake when Kakashi joined her some time later, but slept like a corpse until moments ago, feeling well rested for the first time in weeks.

"That feels good," she murmured, arching just slightly to encourage him to touch more of her bare breasts.

She felt him chuckle into the soft spot where her shoulder met her neck, sending a pleasurable shiver through her that contrasted with the rising heat in her belly.

"I know," he said. "Your heart is beating faster."

Sakura smiled as his hand drifted higher to run a single finger teasingly between her breasts.

"Are you always this knowledgeable about the female body?"

His lips left her neck to find the shell of her ear, tracing the curve with his tongue before whispering, "Just yours."

This time, a soft moan accompanied the shiver that ran down her spine, her sleepy jade eyes momentarily drifting closed in pleasure.

"Kakashi, I've been awake for sixty seconds and already you're trying to make love to me?"

Her tone was teasing and devoid of any irritation. In Kakashi's opinion, it sounded like an invitation.

He pulled away from her slightly, untangling limbs as he rolled her over onto her back, slinging a thigh over her hips to straddle her beneath the sheets. One large hand planted itself on either side of her head as he hovered over her. There was a smirk on his lips, and his silvery hair, sexily disheveled by a case of bed head, hung over his uncovered Sharingan eye.

"Is that such a crime?" he rasped, his voice made gravelly by a night of sleep.

Sakura felt her pulse quicken further and the warmth inside her flow a little faster. What _was_ a crime was him looking so good first thing in the morning when she was fairly certain her hair was a mess and she had morning mouth that could be considered a deadly weapon.

"It's not a crime," she replied, her hands coming to rest over his before she dragged her nails lightly up and down his arms. "But what makes you think I'll be so receptive as to just let you have me before I'm even fully awake?"

Kakashi's smirk deepened, picking up on her game.

"Are you questioning my powers of seduction?" he murmured huskily. "I think you should know by now just what I can do to you."

His voice was low and dark, promising pleasures she knew he could deliver. He had dozens of volumes of Icha Icha in his arsenal of ideas for the bedroom and so far, he had never failed to pleasure her in wild and wonderful ways.

But it was still fun to deflate his male ego every now and then. She wouldn't want his head getting _too _big.

"I think you take the fact that I _let_ you seduce me for granted, Kakashi."

She smiled up at him in a way that challenged him to say otherwise, green eyes growing less sleepy and more sultry as her fingers traced the slightly raised skin of the faded ANBU tattoo on his left bicep.

Her lover stared down at her, admiring bare breasts and soft lips and smooth creamy skin and that taunting expression that was only a glimpse of all the fire and spirit that was his spunky little Sakura.

He lowered himself down onto her, settling his weight on her gently.

"Oh please, you couldn't keep me from having you even if you tried," he said, his smirk curving into a slightly wicked smile.

"Oh?" Sakura said, feigning surprise with a raised eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because," Kakashi said, dipping his head to kiss her between her breasts. "You think I'm sexy."

He planted a soft kiss on her sternum.

"And charming."

His lips kissed her collarbone.

"And you can't keep your hands off my body."

He pressed his lips to the pulse point in her neck while Sakura silently admitted he had a point there. His lips moved to hers, almost touching but not quite. Every breath filled her nostrils with the smell of clean mint and she realized he must have brushed his teeth before returning to bed and waking her.

"And," he continued, his lips gently brushing hers. "I have enough skill to make you come with just my big toe if I wanted to."

There was a pause, neither of them saying anything as their lips remained a hair's breadth apart before Sakura spoke, the incredulousness clear in her voice.

"Big toe? Kakashi, I'm adventurous but I don't think I'm _that_ kinky."

The silver haired man pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes, a knowing smile on his lips.

"You know what I mean. I can break your resistance down in seconds until the only thing out of you mouth is, 'Oh Kakashi, don't stop!'"

He made his voice high and feminine, mimicking the woman beneath him and she swatted at him playfully.

"I don't sound like that," she laughed, unable to be mad at him when the mischievous glint in his eyes made him look ten years younger than he really was.

"Have you ever really listened to yourself scream my name?" he smiled, rolling off of her slightly and propping himself up on his elbow to face her. "Your voice goes up at least two octaves."

Deciding she was not in the mood to talk about the details of her voice while in the throes of passion, she abruptly changed the subject by letting her hand trail down his chest to find that he was indeed totally naked.

"Well, what about you?" she purred as she wrapped her fingers around his length finding it to be already half hard. "All I have to do is touch you just right and you're putty in my hands mister."

She felt him tense as her hand began to slide up and down in slow, steady pumps.

"That's not true," he ground out, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Really?" Sakura said, her expression turning predatory as she pushed him onto his back with her free hand until she was the one straddling him, the hand around his cock unwavering in its steady rhythm. "Because I'd say it looks like you're putty right now."

She supposed the word choice was a little odd considering the part in her hands was now anything but soft and pliable as he instantly grew hard and hot against her stroking fingers, but her point had been made.

She watched him clench his jaw against the pleasure, his breathing no longer even and his mouth no longer set in a confident smirk. At the start of their relationship she had been quick to learn how he liked to be touched and now she used the knowledge against him, her fingers stroking the underside of his shaft where she knew it to be most sensitive. He twitched in her hand and she grinned slyly.

She leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "See? I could make you come right in my hand in the next thirty seconds if I wanted to."

Kakashi groaned softly as her thumb ran over the tip of him, tracing his slit and smearing around the precum that had oozed from it. Even in the middle of the divine pleasure her skilled hands were giving him, his male ego patted himself on the back for cultivating such a wonderfully dirty kunoichi by teaching her everything he knew. But while his body was enjoying her ministrations, his pride refused to lay back and let her have the last word.

With speed only years of shinobi training could produce, his hand encircled her wrist and tugged it free as he pushed her off of him, using the momentum to roll her over until she was on her stomach. He easily pinned her hands against the small of her back with one hand as he braced a knee on each of her calves, rendering her immobile.

The whole thing was over before Sakura had the chance to blink. One minute she had been in control, relishing the feeling of him trembling beneath her, and the next, her face was pressed into the sheets with him on her back and his finger softly caressing the smooth, plump lips marking her entrance.

"Kakashi," she growled, half in irritation and half in pleasure as his finger ghosted over pink, fleshy folds. "Let me up."

She tried to squeeze her thighs together to keep him from touching her but the way he was sitting on her legs had her totally immobilized.

He teased her gently, smirking at the fact that she was already damp and was growing wetter with every brush of his skilled fingers. He could easily drive her mad like this, teasing her until the desire made her crazy and her liquid arousal soaked the sheets. His fingers found her clit and began to rub maddening little circles around it, delighting in the way she shivered for him and how she was now panting heavily.

"See?" he chuckled, leaning down to whisper against her shoulder before pressing a hot kiss to the skin there. "I could make you come right in my hand if I wanted to."

The irony of the way he used her own words against her was not lost on Sakura and she struggled against him, trying to get free so she could take the upper hand again and find some relief for the burning need that his teasing had caused.

He held her down easily, having more leverage than she did and gently pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, instantly putting an end to her struggles as she shuddered beneath him, a high keening moan escaping her lips.

"See Sakura," he said, his voice soft and warm like velvet. "I know your body like I know Fire country."

She moaned again as the pad of his thumb brushed back and forth over her sensitive and swollen nub.

"I know every nook and cranny. I know all its secret places."

The kunoichi bit back a whimper as his fingers left her tender pearl and ran over her slit, finding her to be absolutely soaked.

"And now," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to make love to you soft and slow, and there's nothing you can do about it."

His dark promise made her skin burn and the walls of her sex contract. He was so damn sexy when he took control of her like this. As one of the strongest kunoichi in her village, it wasn't often she felt helpless, but he managed to do it and the feeling turned her on to no end. She felt like she was his captive in his bed the way he had her pinned down like this, helpless to do anything but feel the wonderful sensations he forced her to feel. Kakashi was a master when it came to bedroom games, role playing, crazy positions, food play, they had done it all at his request, and every experience had been wilder than the last, but when he dominated her like this, she couldn't help but submit. He was the only one she trusted enough to take her over completely and they both knew it.

She cried out softly as she felt one digit enter her, sliding into her slick channel slowly so she would be able to feel every little bit of him fill her up. She shuddered under him, the sheets muffling her feverish moans as he slipped out half way and then pushed back in. The feel of her deliciously tight body sucking him into a world of heat and moisture drove the breath from his lungs and his own arousal, which was currently pressed into her lower back, throbbed heatedly, begging to replace his finger inside her.

"You're already so wet," he smirked between the heated kisses he was raining down on her back. "Do you really like being pinned down that much?"

He hadn't really expected her to pull together her wits enough to compose an answer, but she managed, remaining as fiery and resolute as ever.

"I'm only—mmm—under you because you're—ooh! You're a quicker, craftier ni—aah! N-ninja."

Her response lost some of its bite, perforated with broken moans and panting breaths but he got the gist of it. Even when she was pinned to the bed with his finger curling deeply inside of her, she wasn't ready to admit defeat.

Despite his hazy state of lust, Kakashi's mind was sharp. Perhaps he really was craftier than he gave himself credit for, because his mind suddenly pieced together a plan of how he could use her stubborn pride to his advantage.

"So you think you have superior knowledge over my body to make me come before you do?"

Even when he was lodged in her up to the third knuckle she managed to snort derisively. The action caused her to flex around his finger tightly and Kakashi doubted he would have been able to hold on to his train of thought had his member been inside her instead.

"Of course," she said, as confidently as her breathless voice would allow.

"Well," Kakashi said, sliding his finger free of her passage with a wet "schlick." "I propose a bet."

He released her hands and lifted his weight from her body, allowing her to roll over on her back. She propped herself up on her elbows, chest still heaving and causing her perfect breasts to rise and fall. One leg was straight out in front of her while the other one was bent and carelessly thrown open, giving him a detailed view of the place his finger had just been. Her pink folds were gleaming with moisture and her little pink clit looked swollen and angry, emerging from the fleshy hood that normally shielded it to beg for attention.

Kakashi stared shamelessly for a moment, clearly appreciating the view until Sakura realized what he was looking at and closed her legs, glaring at him with green eyes that were gradually losing their lusty haze and becoming more focused.

The silver haired man let his eyes wander purposefully up her body, pausing at heaving breasts with painfully erect and rosy nipples before settling on her face.

"What kind of bet?" the kunoichi asked, now that she knew his attention was really on her and not elsewhere.

"It's simple," Kakashi smiled a little devilishly reaching forward to brush a stray stand of pink hair away from her face before running his fingers through the rest of it. "Whoever reaches orgasm first is the loser."

Sakura resisted leaning into his caress as his hand cupped her cheek. Kakashi was up to something and she was no longer willing to let her guard down. Her ex-sensei and lover could be incredibly cunning when he wanted to be and if he wanted to make a bet, she had to be on her toes, although if it involved stealing bells away from him, he was liable to find himself left alone for the day to tend to his killer erection by himself.

"Go on," she prompted, settling back against the pillows.

"We have sex, no foreplay since we're both equally aroused," he said as he once again hovered over her, his mismatched eyes roving over her flushed skin before settling on hazy jade orbs. "If you succumb first, you will not leave this bed for the next three days you have off from the hospital unless it's to eat, pee or shower. The rest of the time, you are either sleeping or being ravished by me."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. It was just like him to set up a perverted bet that promised far more perversion if she lost. It's not like she didn't enjoy a little naughty behavior with Kakashi, but three whole days of relentless loving was more than she could take. Once he had promised to make love to her sundown to sunup and he had made good on his threat, taking her to the point where she couldn't tell where one orgasm stopped and a new one began. She had had to sleep two days straight to recover. If that had only been a night, what kind of state would she be in after three days?

"And if _you_ succumb?" she asked suspiciously.

His handsome face turned thoughtful as he lowered his body to rest his chin between her breasts.

"If you win, I'll do the laundry for a whole month."

Sakura's eyebrow arched. Kakashi _hated_ doing laundry.

"A whole month? Thirty days?" she asked to clarify.

"Thirty days," he confirmed. "Clothes, towels, sheets, everything."

A sly smile formed on her lips. She was going to have him wash everything she owned in the next four weeks.

"Deal," she said, reaching out her hand. He took it and grasped it in a firm shake before suddenly pinning it to the bed by her head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she cried as he sat up, his knees forcing her legs apart as his free hand guided his still erect member to her dripping entrance.

"The bet starts now," he rasped as the mushroom-shaped head pressed against her, parting her slick walls.

She didn't even have time to protest as he pushed his hips forward, driving himself into her in one smooth thrust. Her back arched reflexively as she let out a startled cry, her hand squeezing his as she felt her inner walls ripple around him, trying to get used to the sudden intrusion. The warmth in her belly that had so recently died down, flared to life again as he immediately began to move slowly in long, deep strokes, filling her up completely with every thrust, just how he knew she liked it.

"Kakashi, wait," she panted between heated moans. "This isn't fair!"

The man atop her gave her a devilish smile in response, bringing a hand under her knee and guiding one silky leg over his shoulder so he could angle his thrusts to hit that perfect little spot inside that would send her careening into bliss.

She cried out as colors danced over her vision, accompanying the molten streaks of pure pleasure that shot through her with every thrust of his hips. He was mercilessly pounding against her G-spot and he knew it, the bastard. Already her fingers and toes were starting to tingle and the ball of fire low in her belly was threatening to burst. Kakashi was perfectly capable of making her climax in under a minute with this kind of stimulation, but she refused to lie on the bed helplessly and let him win, although it was rather tempting considering the incredible way he was making her feel.

Kakashi smirked down at the beautiful women he had pinned to the sheets, watching the way her glorious breasts bounced every time he drove into her and the way her normally lucid jade eyes had lost all focus, so overcome was she by the pleasure. He could feel her tight body growing wetter for him with every pump of his hips and it was only a matter of time before she gave in. When that happened, he would simply repeat this process over and over in various positions for the next three days until she was too tired to even whisper his name. He smirked inwardly, thinking how sweet the spoils of victory would be. His pretty little cherry blossom should know better that to challenge him to a contest that took place between the sheets, or on top of them, or on the floor, or against the wall, or in the shower…the list went on and on.

Sakura tried to pull herself back together but it was hard when the pleasure was so intense she could hardly see straight. His rhythm was slow and steady, but his thrusts were reaching deep inside her, sending blissful heat reverberating through her. Hazy eyes managed to focus on him, watching the hypnotizing flex of solid muscle with every movement he made. Sweat was starting to bead on his brow and his own face was contorted slightly, his jaw clenching and his lips pressed in a grim line. Their coupling felt good for him too and he was concentrating on not losing it himself. If she could just get on top, she could take control and really drive him wild.

He had become too confident, convinced he was going to win and she was too far lost to the pleasure to put up much of a fight. She took the opportunity to catch him by surprise, gathering all the strength she could muster to slide her leg off his shoulder and throw her weight to the side, taking him with her without disengaging their joined bodies.

Kakashi suddenly found himself flat on his back under a hundred pounds of extremely aroused kunoichi. She gazed down at him smugly, licking her lips like a cat that had just gotten a taste of the cream and wanted a whole lot more.

"I can't let you be the one doing all the work," she practically purred as she arranged a folded leg on either side of his hips and leaned back to brace her hands on his thighs.

"Since when have you been one to volunteer to help me do work?" Kakashi asked, his eyes glued to the spot where her body gave way to his.

Her new position opened her up and he could see where his thick shaft disappeared between slick, fleshy lips. As if that sight wasn't amazing enough, she raised her hips several inches, revealing his cock gleaming with her juices only to slide it back inside. The muscles in her stomach and legs worked as she repeated the action, each one faster and harder than the last until she was bouncing on top of him enthusiastically, impaling herself deep every time.

She tossed her head in an erotic display, sending pink hair flying and letting pleasured mewls and moans fall from her lips as she rode him hard and fast. She was like a living wet dream, a real life page out of an erotica, and Kakashi would have enjoyed it a whole lot more if her performance didn't bring with it the promise of a month of laundry duty.

"Fuck, Sakura," he groaned as his eyes threatened to cross. Her womanhood was gripping him like a vice, pulsing around him with liquid heat, and the rapid pace she had set would no doubt be his undoing if he didn't retaliate.

He brought his hands to her hips and timed his movements carefully as he could, considering he was more than a little distracted. The next time she brought her hips down into his, he rocked his pelvis upwards while his hands slammed her hips down into his, sending his cock crashing against her cervix in a way that made her arch beautifully and scream in raw pleasure.

She looked down at him wide eyed, hips never ceasing in their primal rhythm and he smirked back in a way that told her she wasn't as close to victory as she thought. He pushed up into her again with similar results, and although the action sent delicious fire through his nerve endings, he could tell from the way she looked and the way she _felt_, that it was affecting her a whole lot more than it was him.

"Just because you're on top doesn't mean you can have your way, baby," he rasped, preparing to hammer up into her once more, but Sakura had grown wise and readjusted herself, planting the soles of her feet flat on the bed and resting her palms on his chest until she was hovering over him in a squat. Her member was still wedged inside her but the new position gave Kakashi little influence over her movements.

"Are you sure about that?" she smiled, her breath coming in heavy pants from desire and exertion as she began to hump up and down, using her legs to power her ministrations.

He sucked in his breath sharply as her tight hole quivered around him, slick walls massaging his cock as he slid in and out of her. The only part of their bodies that touched were her hands planted on his chest for leverage, and their sexes. The sensation was actually rather erotic and quite exquisite, for it allowed him to further concentrate on the feel of her around his shaft without anything else to distract him. Unfortunately, that wasn't really a good thing at the moment. Watching her ass bob up and down as she continued to ride in this unique position was making his balls tighten. At this rate, it would only be moments before he lost control and spilled every drop he was storing up inside her, condemning himself to a month long date with the washer and dryer.

She had grown so wet that sloppy, squishing sounds accompanied every slide of his shaft in and out of her, but the noises only served to make his lust burn hotter. She was soaked because of him, her desire was all for him, although he suspected this little contest was appealing to her competitive nature and adding to her arousal as well.

She looked like she was enjoying herself quite a bit, hips rapidly bouncing on his erection, and Kakashi knew from experience that she had the stamina to go for a very long time, so waiting for her to tire and then take over was not a strategy that would serve him well. Seeing her pleasured expression and those sweet, supple breasts of hers swaying with every movement was making it increasingly difficult to fight the heat in his loins and he bit the inside of his cheek, focusing on the pain to subdue the mass amounts of pleasure coursing through him.

Sakura could see his struggle reflected in his handsome features. His normally smooth brow was furrowed and his even teeth gritted as he tried to hold out against her.

She leaned forward, smiling wryly as she panted, "You don't have to torture yourself like this. Just give in already."

His grip on her hips tightened as he met her gaze with mismatched, lust-filled eyes.

"I'm not going to lose so easily," he rasped before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, tasting the lingering mint from his toothpaste as he plundered her mouth hungrily.

He felt her rhythmic pace falter a little as she was distracted by his talented tongue that stroked against hers and he took the opportunity to press a hand to her back, crushing her to him as he used the strength in his abdominals to sit up, throwing her off balance so she practically fell into his lap. He was back in control in an instant, hands supporting her under her ass, trapping her arms between them so she couldn't fight him in this new position. His lips suckled at a sensitive spot at her throat as he began to lift her up and down on his cock, thrusting his own hips up to drive deep into her every time.

"Kakashi," she gasped, wrapped her legs around his waist reflexively even as she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to get away.

He jack hammered his hips up into her with almost brutish force and if Sakura hadn't been incredibly tough and incredibly turned on, the near violent action probably would have hurt. She was crying out in time with his thrusts, her nails digging into his skin as she fought the internal battle between pleasure and pride. Her womanhood was rippling around him, snug like a velvet glove that was a size too small and if he didn't drive her over the edge soon, he was afraid he might reach his own peak first.

She was arching and writhing, whether to get away or in response to his merciless love making, he didn't know, but she was practically thrashing in his arms and it was making it very hard to control her.

"Relax," he growled against her skin before nipping at her collarbone, smirking at the whimpers the action produced. "You know you want to come, so just come."

Her head that had been buried in the crook of his neck until now looked up at him, green eyes still managing to show defiance despite all the lust burning in their green depths. She began fighting against him with renewed vigor, even as her wanton moans continued. That was Sakura all right, a raging wildcat both on the battlefield and in bed.

The way she twisting in his lap was making her walls clench around him and he felt his cock spasm inside as he came dangerously close to coming himself. He groaned in tortured pleasure and decided that it was time to take things up another notch if he wanted to win this bet.

Abandoning his grip on her ass, he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tight as another hand slipped between their gyrating bodies to find the tantalizing little pearl he had been playing with earlier.

He continued to pump his hips against hers, only now the calloused pad of his finger rubbed over her clit with every thrust, matching the rhythm in a way he knew would have her falling apart.

"Ahhh! Kakashi, no!" she cried shrilly, he head falling back as fresh waves of desire washed through her, even more powerful than the last now that he was stimulating her both inside and out.

"What do you mean no?" Kakashi said, his voice holding an edge of amusement as their sweat slicked bodies moved against each other. "You love what I'm doing to you."

Sakura clung to him, too far gone to fight anymore. It was true what he was doing felt incredible, but his fingers teasing her swollen bud coupled with his powerful thrusts almost guaranteed she was going to lose this battle.

Kakashi could feel her quivering in his arms. All the fight seemed to have gone out of her, now that he was alternately stroking and pinching her clit between his fingers. Her head was buried in his neck, practically sobbing in pleasure with every upward thrust. It wouldn't be long now.

"Come for me," he breathed against her hair, slowing down his rhythm just a little so he didn't take his own advice before she did.

Sakura definitely wanted to. Her body was on fire, her nerve ending simmering with raw need. She was so close to orgasm that it was nearly painful but she kept from teetering off the edge by sheer willpower, too stubborn to give in if she was able fight a little longer.

Kakashi was a master in bed and she knew that and perhaps she had gotten in over her head by challenging him to a contest of sexual skill, but she had one thing going for her that he didn't, and though she hadn't wanted to resort to this, because he surly wouldn't appreciate it, the time had come to pull out all the stops.

It was extremely hard to concentrate when he was making her body burn from the inside out but she let her eyes drift closed and focused as best she could, willing her body to work as she commanded, even as broken renditions of his name tumbled from her lips.

Kakashi could taste sweet victory as he heard her voice rise slightly in pitch the way it always did right before he brought her to a massive orgasm. She was tightening around him, flexing in rippling waves as if she meant to milk the seed right out of him, but her final cry of ecstasy never came, even as her muscles squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Sakura?" he rasped, pulling back a little to look at her face.

She was still caught up in passion, a pretty blush glowing on her cheeks, but her lips held a crafty smile that deepened as he felt her vaginal walls clamp around him impossibly tight and begin to rhythmically pulse around him in a way he had never felt before.

His eyes widened as a strange tingling sensation started in his cock that began to travel down his shaft towards his balls. The feeling was almost excruciatingly pleasurable and somehow familiar. It reminded him of the numerous times she had healed his wounds, the skin tingling as she used her chakra to…

"You dirty little cheater," he groaned hoarsely, unable to keep the utter ecstasy out of his voice as her slick body squeezed and quivered around him.

"You never said I couldn't use chakra," she panted out, trying very hard to keep the energy she had concentrated in her vaginal canal and around his cock from dissipating.

Kakashi was not about to let her win by some cheap trick and if she was going to play dirty, than he was too.

With a growl, he hauled her up with the arm around her waist and set her sprawling on her back with a surprised squeak. He was on top of her in an instant, and she was too disoriented to realize that his black and red eye had started to spin.

He began to thrust into her with almost animalistic ferocity and when she cried out, staring up at him wide eyed, he made his move, trapping her in a jutsu that she had no way of escaping from.

Immediately the flood she had been keeping at bay broke through as she came with incredible intensity, her eyes still locked on the spinning Sharingan that held her captive.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her muscles rippled spasticly, forcing a grunt from Kakashi as he felt her chakra around him dispel only to be replaced by feminine muscles quivering in genuine orgasm.

The jutsu lengthened her release far longer than what was natural, keeping her body taught and strung with mind numbing pleasure until she finally found her voice and managed to draw a breath, only to let it out in a shuddering scream.

The whole time he didn't let up, pounding into her sex as if his life depended on it. His own body screamed for release but he stubbornly denied it, determined to give his lover the orgasm as a life time as he made it clear that she had indeed lost.

As soon as one powerful wave washed over her and ebbed away, a new surge of pleasure crashed over her until she couldn't tell where one orgasm stopped and another began. She couldn't keep herself from screaming out incoherently until her throat felt raw and she could do little more than whimper. She flailed beneath him, hands tearing at the sheets and toes curling and uncurling as her body struggled to process all the sensations assaulting her at once. She could feel herself clamping around him, the blinding heat pulsing through her clit and nipples and bouncing around inside her womb before running along her spine to gather in her skull, making her head cloudy and dizzy. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she continued to helplessly stare into the lazily spinning pinwheel of black and red. Her abdominals were starting to hurt from the constant contractions and the pleasure was starting to fade into pain. She writhed feebly, throwing his bed into disarray as she tangled herself in the sheets, thrashing until Kakashi had to hold her down.

"No more," she begged, her words a horse whisper. "Please, I can't take it!"

She looked like she was moments away from passing out from pure, unadulterated pleasure as her eyes began to roll up into her head. He dispelled the jutsu and slowed his desperate thrusts, allowing himself at last to give in. He groaned long and low as twin sacs tightened a final time before sending a warm flood through his cock that erupted inside Sakura's womb in several scalding pulsations, filling her up with all the desire he had stubbornly held back until now.

Sakura wasn't even aware of his seed coating her inner walls and was barely conscious enough to feel him collapse on top of her smaller form in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

He was sucking in air greedily, while her breaths were small and shallow, her body hardly having enough energy left to carry out the most basic of functions.

Kakashi was the first to recover, feeling the delicious, boneless feeling of warm afterglow seep into him as he lazily nuzzled the soft curves of her naked breasts, finding them to make quit comfortable pillows.

"You lost," he reminded her smugly, his lips quirking upwards as he recalled the blissful expression on her face as his Sharingan sent her rocketing into oblivion.

There was no response, not even an exasperated sigh or accusations of him using his blood line limit.

With some effort, he lifted his head to find her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Her breathes were so shallow that unless he watched her closely, it didn't look like she was breathing at all.

"Sakura?" he said again, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

Still no answer.

He rolled off of her and gently slipped an arm under her shoulders to pull her closer to him, only to have her head loll to the side bonelessly.

"Sakura?" he said louder now, growing a little concerned. Had he pushed her body too far with his jutsu? He had tired her out before with a round of good sex, but never to the point of her being unresponsive.

A soft murmur came from her lips as her eyes fluttered open. They took a moment to focus on his face, but when they did, she smiled.

"You cheated," she accused, although her voice didn't sound very angry.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief before smiling back.

"So did you."

"But your trick almost killed me."

Even when thoroughly exhausted, she had enough energy to pout and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"You wouldn't have died. You would have just passed out for a while," he corrected as he settled back against the pillows, cradling her nude form to his chest. Her cheek rested against one smooth pectoral as his arms held her close, the sweat beginning to dry on their bodies.

"Still," she said a little sulkily. "That jutsu is dangerous. I think I pulled something."

Her hand went to her abdominals, rubbing gingerly and Kakashi wouldn't have been surprised to learn she had indeed strained something considering how hard her muscles had been contracting.

His large hand gently pushed hers away and began to caress her flat belly soothingly, smiling at the contented sigh she gave in response.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You should be," she pouted. "Have you ever been forced to come until it hurts?"

Kakashi admitted he had not, but silently thought it was the kind of kinky thing he wouldn't mind trying.

"Let me make it up to you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the crown of her rosy pink head.

"Sure," she smiled, finding the strength to lift herself up enough to meet his gaze. "You can do my laundry anyways."

Kakashi grimaced. There as no way he was washing clothes if he didn't have to.

He rolled her over onto her back in one smooth move, covering her petite body with his as he tossed the sheet over them, covering them both up to the shoulders.

"Sorry, not happening. But you have three whole days in bed to think of how I can make it up to you without the use of a washing machine," he murmured huskily as his eyes grew bright with mischief. "Any position, any fantasy, name it and I'll do it."

Sakura sighed and went to go swat at him, only to have her wrist easily caught in his long fingered grasp. He pressed a chaste kiss into her palm before bringing it to rest on his cheek and leaning in to her soft touch.

"How can you still be thinking about sex after all that? It's going to take me three days just to recover!" Sakura giggled, her thumb tracing the scar marring his perfect face, or maybe his face was perfect _because _of that scar.

"I can't help it," Kakashi grinned. "I have a beautiful naked woman under me who is all mine for the next three days. Maybe I should be doing something to get you thinking the same way."

"Good luck," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "After what you just did to me, I think I'm numb from the neck down."

It was true that his jutsu had heightened her sensitivity to near unbearable levels, but somehow he doubted she was incapable of all feeling.

"Oh?" he said, with a graceful arch of a silvery eyebrow. "Well, perhaps I should test that theory."

He kissed her rosy lips softly, tenderly, but didn't allow himself to explore with his tongue, keeping the meeting of their lips surprisingly chaste.

He kissed down her neck to her collarbone and lower still until his head disappeared under the sheet.

"You're wasting your time," Sakura said playfully, even though she knew it would take more than words to deter him.

But with every touch, his kisses grew hotter, wetter, open mouthed, and they were traveling down her body in a lazy, meandering trail.

"Kakashi?" she said, unable to see more than the lump of his body under the sheets.

Somehow, heat began to pulse through her again and she jumped slightly as she felt his hands glide up the inside of her thighs parting them with a gentle touch.

"Kakashi, wait. I—"

The rest of her sentence was cut off in a low moan as she felt hungry lips descended on her, wiping her mind clean of anything but him.

"Ok," she admitted a little sheepishly. "Maybe I'm not _totally _numb."

A dark chuckle against her center made her gasp as her hands once again fisted in the sheets.

Kakashi had managed to turn her mind to sex again after all, and if this was a preview of the next three days, maybe spending them in bed wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXXX

And now, back to homework. Stripped Bare is on the way, but let me know in the mean time how you liked this little distraction.


End file.
